


如今没人死于爱情

by Amberishere



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社, 祥林 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberishere/pseuds/Amberishere
Relationships: 阎鹤祥/郭麒麟
Kudos: 10





	如今没人死于爱情

郭麒麟从楼上下来了。刚刚还闹哄哄的客厅瞬间变得安静，几乎所有人的目光都投向了这个方向——除了人群正中心的阎鹤祥。

玫瑰园建的年岁有些久了，墙壁隔音效果很一般。底下发生了什么，郭麒麟站在楼上走廊听得一清二楚。

叱咤江湖三十余载的郭老爷子上月突发脑溢血过世，留下续娶的美貌夫人、刚满周岁的小儿子、尚在读书的大少爷和一帮子眼睛变红、嘴角流涎的狼。

作为老爷子在世时最倚重的部下，阎鹤祥自然而然的接过了帮派的担子，越过大少爷，成为了实际的掌权者。前天，不知是谁拍到的几张他抱着小少爷，和夫人笑着交谈的照片，四处发散了开来，阎鹤祥一夕之间便成为众矢之的。

先只是有相熟的人跟他开玩笑，说着小少爷怎么越看越像你，该不会是你小子长本事了，给郭老爷子戴绿帽了？后来事情闹到一发不可收拾的地步，风言风语传遍京城。

帮里几位老人先坐不住了，以大少爷既在，权力不能落在外人手上为由，约在今日叫阎鹤祥过来给个说法。

人都到齐了，密密麻麻的挤在大堂，等了半晌都没等到郭麒麟露面。好一会儿管家过来传话，说大少书看得正起劲，让他们稍等下。

几位老人脸都沉了下来。大少爷的脾气这么多年一直都是这样，他们也不是第一回知道了。何况这回打的还是护幼主的幌子，也只能先忍着。

空气沉默得一点火星子就能引起爆炸的时候，继夫人抱着孩子从厅内出来。也不知是有意还是无意，她直接越过一众长辈先跟阎鹤祥打了招呼。

这下子那些脾气略暴躁些的人便按捺不住了，开始叫嚷起来，围着阎鹤祥，让他给个解释。

郭麒麟这时终于从楼上下来了，众人屏息以待，心里都在暗暗揣摩着这位久在象牙塔不理俗事的少爷会怎么处理阎鹤祥。

只见郭麒麟面带着微笑慢慢走向了客厅中心，把扒着阎鹤祥大腿不放的弟弟抱起来，重新交到继夫人怀中：

“我看阳阳现在挺困的了，你先带他去休息吧。老阎这人确实有趣，招孩子喜欢。”

这就是表明态度了，那些流言他不信。

阎鹤祥嘴角带上了笑意，也没等郭麒麟开口，自顾自地就坐到了主位旁，端起茶灌了两口。

郭麒麟的态度在他意料之中，毕竟昨晚还搂着他软绵绵地叫哥哥呢，没道理今天为了个流言就反目成仇了。

说起来小少爷和阎鹤祥长得也是真像，郭麒麟暗自忖度，当初要是没有他在中间阻挠，阎鹤祥接受郭老爷子的安排，自然地结婚生子的话，亲儿子也许都上幼儿园了。

在郭麒麟多番斡旋下，几位老人终于同意放过阎鹤祥，附加要求是阎鹤祥必须在半年之内将所有的权力交接给郭麒麟。

这是个合理的要求，阎鹤祥找不到理由来拒绝。

闹剧终结，众人纷纷退场。帮内知道二人真实关系的人一只手数得过来。其中尤以周九良和杨九郎与郭麒麟的关系最好。

二人此刻对视一眼，无奈而笑。他们的大少爷最怕是为情迷住了心，糊涂了。好不容易逮到的老虎再把它放入山林里，下一次还能不能再逮到就是个未知数了，说不定反过来把你咬死了。

最后大堂内只剩郭老爷子的养子，诨名叫烧饼的。他一直等到最后，抬起头望着郭麒麟几次欲言又止。最后长叹一口气也转身走了。

罢了罢了，英雄难过情关，命里该有的劫数躲也躲不过。

等走出去好远，不知怎的，烧饼脑海中突然浮现出阎鹤祥刚刚望向郭麒麟的眼神，那里面好像隐隐是带着几分畏意，也不知是不是他看错了。

风平浪静了三四个月，帮里出了大事——运往缅甸的一批货出了问题，买主是老主顾了，要求他们给个人过去见面商谈，不然钱款就别想了。

那地方最近正在开战，境内到处都不太平。去了，怕是就不太好回来。

郭麒麟召唤众人，开了几次会，大家都你推我搡的，最后也没确定最终人选出来。他为这事儿心烦，连这几天晚上都翻来覆去睡不着觉。

凌晨3点，阎鹤祥给郭麒麟的专属铃声响了。得，少爷传召了，又到了卖把子力气的时候了。

做那事儿可能是人类最快的发泄情绪的方法，床板一顿摇晃之后往往身体热得不行，心却静了下来，脑子也清醒多了。

“老阎，你老实说，我到底适不适合当这个管事的？”

“适合呀，怎么会不适合？”

“那你怕不怕我？”

“我干嘛要怕你？”阎鹤祥听完笑了一声，伸手把郭麒麟揽到怀里，揉了揉他的腰。

“哪怕你亲眼目睹了我杀死了那老家伙，你还是不害怕我？”郭麒麟的声音越来越小，最后几句话，隐隐约约变成了气声。阎鹤祥凑近细细听着：

“那你为什么要提前把你家人都安排移民到国外呢？”

“这船货是你最信任的手下负责的，现在到处都找不到人，你真的不知道他藏哪儿了？”

“你爱我吗？阎鹤祥” 郭麒麟问完话后，把头埋的低低的。

阎鹤祥没回答，只是倾身闭着眼又吻了上去，把郭麒麟的满腹疑虑都堵在了喉中。于是他也没看见，郭麒麟藏在眼角的那滴泪快速的落了下来，又消失不见。

一场酣战完毕，二人搂在一块儿，睡了过去。

阎鹤祥做了一个梦，梦见很多年前郭老爷子带他们开船去公海捕鱼，那时候郭麒麟还没成年，戴着大大的黑框眼镜，就站在他身边看着他钓起一条鲨鱼，随即跳起来欢呼，一双眼睛弯弯的亮亮的，里面满是崇拜。

醒来睁开眼的那一瞬间阎鹤祥还以为自己是在梦中，不然此刻怎么他会在船上？

很快他就知道自己并不是在做梦，因为双手双脚都被捆住，想揉一下眼睛都做不到。对面还捆着一个人，脸上都是血看不太清面目，只有嘴边的那颗黑痣

玫瑰园里，管家正带着保姆们收拾阎鹤祥留下的东西。大少爷说了，全扔出去，一件也不留。

“我相信老阎一定会顺利解决这件事情的，大家不要太担心了”郭麒麟喝了口茶，挥手示意散会。

只有烧饼注意到，郭麒麟大拇指上的扳指，正是阎鹤祥从不离身的那个。

众人都走了之后，郭麒麟慢慢上楼到书房，嘱咐管家不要上来打扰，他要好好静下心来看书。

“就跟以前一样。”

——终——

文名原诗，作者是前苏联的一位作家——

如今没人死于爱情,  
只是人有时没来由地觉得有病。  
时代含讥带讽,格外清醒；  
只是血液里血红素有点下降。  
如今没人死于爱情，  
只是夜里心脏有点爱出故障。  
但是.妈妈,用不着去叫“急救车辆”；  
医生们光会束手无策地端端肩膀,说什么：  
“如今没人死于爱情”


End file.
